skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
: Spyro Duskshine is a purple dragon of the Magic Element. He is best friends with Tails and his foster brother, Sparx. Being a purple dragon, he has the ability to control all the eighteen Elements. His favorite food is huckleberries. He is also a stargazer. He is one of Rainbow's Skylanders and is her main Skylander. He was the one who retrieved the Eternal Magic Source from the Arkeyan Armory, and returned it to the Core of Light. He is rivals with Leopardeon and Sparo. Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. From then on, evil faced a new enemy - and the Skylanders gained a valued ally. History Spyro, born on September 10th 1988, is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesied to bring hope to the world. A fire dragon named Ignitus is watching over a batch of eggs; it is the "Year of the Dragon", a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the realm. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, a dragon who can control all the Elements, and who will direct the fate of that era; Ignitus is looking after such an egg, which is Spyro. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the "Dark Master" who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with Spyro's egg, leaving it to drift downriver into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash, and upon hatching, Spyro is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly born the same day. When Spyro was 6 years old, he went to a forest named Summer Forest to play, he then met an old wise Portal Master named Master Eon, Eon explained to Spyro that Skylands is a very dangerous place and he needs Spyro's help to defend Skylands. Spyro then became a Skylander. Eon transported Spyro to Core of Light Island, where he took Spyro to his citadel, there, he met many other Skylanders. Spyro then became the youngest Skylander. Many months later, Spyro was surprised when he unconsciously used his Fire Breath on a group of apes. It was then when Spyro was then told by his foster parents, Nina and Flash, that he wasn't a dragonfly, but, something else, from a far away world. Spyro then decided to leave his Swamp home and find his real home, with Sparx tagging along. Spyro then met the fire dragon Ignitus, who was amazed that Spyro was alive. Ignitus was worried that the apes have occupied the Dragon Temple, led by an evil Undead dragon, Cynder, their war has already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to take him to the Dragon Temple. When they got there, Spyro trained the art of fire, and how to control it. Spyro then set off on a journey to rescue the other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's dark powers. When Spyro rescued the first dragon, Volteer, a dragon of the Electric Element, he took him back to the temple, Volteer taught Spyro the art of electricity. Spyro then rescued the second dragon, Cyril, a dragon of the Water Element. Spyro brought him back to the temple, he taught Spyro the powers and secrets of water and ice, and discussed about Cynder's evil plans. Spyro then rescued the last dragon, Terrador, a dragon of the Earth Element. After getting attacked by Cynder, Spyro and Terrador returned to the temple, where Terrador taught Spyro the powers of earth. The dragons told Spyro of Cynder's Lair, Spyro flew to Cynder's Lair and met up with Ignitus, who tells Spyro that Cynder was once like him, but taken by the Dark Master's villains and corrupted into a evil undead dragon. The Dark Master used Cynder to steal the Dragon Guardians' powers so she can open the portal of Convexity, the Dark Master's prison, only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open it. The portal to Convexity opened, and Spyro followed Cynder into the portal. Spyro then found Cynder, who was putting the last crystal into the portal, giving the Dark Master a easy escape. Spyro then fought Cynder, and defeated her, she then was freed from the Dark Master's powers, and turned back into her normal form. The portal then was collapsed and was sucking Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder in. Sparx wanted to leave quickly, but Spyro decided not to leave Cynder behind, and grabbed her and flew back to Skylands. Spyro returned to the Dragon Temple, Spyro may have defeated Cynder, but he knew that the Dark Master was still alive somewhere. Spyro then convinced Eon to make Cynder a Skylander, he agreed, and Cynder became a Skylander. There was then peace in Skylands, until, a dragon elder named Lindar insulted one of the dragon's worst enemies, Gnasty Gnork, and insulted him in an interview. Gnasty had found a magic spell that can turn the dragon's treasure into his minions. Gnasty, furious at Lindar's insults, used his magic spell and trapped all the dragons in stone and turned the gems into his minions. Spyro and Sparx were the only ones not frozen. Spyro then went on a journey through Skylands freeing the dragons, killing all the minions and retrieving the treasure, and restoring peace to Skylands. Finally, Spyro went to Gnasty's Lair and battled him, Spyro ended up victorious, and restored peace to the land. From then on, Spyro became leader of the Skylanders. He will never forget the strange past he had. After many years of adventures, Spyro used his Time Fury to trap him, Cynder, and Sparx in a Time Crystal to protect themselves from the Mountain of Malefor killing them. Three years later, they were released, but Spyro and Cynder were chained together. Spyro and Cynder had to fight a giant Golem, then, they met a cheetah named Hunter, one of Spyro's old friends. When Spyro was in the crystal, he lost a bit of his memory, and didn't recognize Hunter at first. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx then went on a adventure to stop the Dark Master, Malefor, from destroying Skylands. Finally, after a long journey, Spyro and Cynder fight Malefor, Malefor is soon defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and was banished back to the Underworld, leading to his death. After this, Spyro used his Mystic Fury to save the world, using his magic to put the pieces of Skylands back together, thus, Spyro became the very first Skylander to actually stop the destruction of the world. Then, Spyro and Cynder dropped from the sky, Spyro awoke, and he saw he looked a bit different, then Cynder looked different too. Spyro and Cynder then made it to The Ruins, where they reunited with the Skylanders after so long. It is said that in the future, Spyro will take place as king of the Magic Realms. Personality It is mentioned that Spyro is a courageous young dragon with a headstrong attitude. Even though he is young at heart, he has great knowledge over the areas he protects in Skylands more than any other Skylander, evolving into a real hero committed to protecting his world from evil. Spyro is young and compassionate for others and he is always willing to help them no matter what happens. Spyro doesn't asks for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. Story Note: This area only has fan fics of Skylanders where Spyro appeared in, not the games. Spyro and Friends In Spyro and Friends, Spyro is the main character. Bye Bye Dragonfly In Bye Bye Dragonfly, Spyro had sent his friend and foster brother Sparx to go live with the other dragonflies in Foggy Forest, he then became friends with Torch. The Shattered Mirror In The Shattered Mirror, Spyro had helped Leopardeon stop Leoparddark with Torch, Cynder, and Max. Leopardeon into the Future Spyro, and the other Skylanders were sent to the future to save the Light Knights and defeat Dark Dragon and Malefor combined, the hybrid of Dark Dragon and Malefor represented what Spyro feared most: Malefor coming back from the dead and working with Dark Dragon to destroy Skylands, while Spyro helped, it was Leopardeon who was the main hero and saved the future. The truth was, that Malefor was in spirit form, meaning he was still dead. Dawn of Darkness Spyro led the Skylanders to The Fortress where they fought Dark Dragon, Spyro was mostly worried, he had defeated Dark Dragon many times before this, but Dark Dragon's power may be to powerful for the Skylanders. Eventually, Spyro and the Skylanders used the power of the Elemental Crystals and the Chaos Elements to turn him into stone and banish his soul to The Doom Void, never to see him again. Like the other Magic Skylanders, he used the power of the Magic Elemental Crystal. Chaos Island Crowning It was Spyro who first noticed how unusual Leopardeon was acting, and soon found out it was Leoparddark instead of Leo. He also found out about Leo's strange birth defect related to his father, and agreed to help him train his other elemental powers. Skylanders: Battle of Magic In the game Skylanders: Battle of Magic, Spyro has high speed and attack but low defense. He is able to perform a claw swipe and tail whip move. If he grabs a Life Orb, he can perform an Iron Tail move, in which his tail glows a bright white color and Spyro strikes enemies with it. Stats Age: 23 Health: 280 (max. 560) Attack: 60 Defense: 50 Speed: 90 Luck: 60 Appearance Spyro has dark purple scales with orange horns. He has yellow spines going down his head, neck, back, and tail. He has an orange tail and has white claws and light purple eyes. He has orange and yellow wings with a small white horn on the end if it. Spyro's magic aura is purple, though sometimes it's yellow, orange or red. Abilities Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master all the Elements. Using his horns, he can fuse them with the Element of Fire and charge with them at enemies. Being born in the swamp, he learned to attack using his paws, claws, tails, and horns. Being of the Magic Element, he has magic powers, such as casting magical spells. Being a purple dragon, he can use the rare and powerful breath ability exclusive to purple dragons, Convexity Breath, which is a mixture of all the Elements into one breath ability. Huckleberry obsession Spyro has been shown to have a strange obsession for huckleberries after Tails brought him to the area next to his home that grows huckleberries, once he eats one, he just can't stop. Tails usually tries to make him not eat so many, since according to him its making Spyro "fat". Elemental Forms All of Spyro's elemental forms that he transforms into when he uses the power of an Elemental Crystal. Inferno Spyro When Spyro turns into Inferno Spyro, his Fire Breath is hot enough to melt boulders. He also has the ability to turn into a fire ball and speed through anything, burning everything in his path. Quotes Quotes *"Friendship? Why? There's no truth in it" (Spyro in an upcoming fan fic) *"Game on!" *"Man, I'm kinda hungry, let's go find some berries" (Spyro telling Tails to go find berries with him) *"Ugh, If there's something I hate, it's called thorns, OW!" (Spyro having to walk in the thorns to get the blackberries) Battle Quotes *"To defend all!" *"Don't dare the dragon!" *"It's showtime!" *"Defend one and all!" *"Adventure calls!" *"For Skylands!" *"All Fired Up!" *"Never back down!" *"Can't handle the horns!" *"Born to battle!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!" Gallery tumblr_m6zhr2192a1rsl58qo1_500.png Spyrotoyform.png|Spyro's toy form. 5838538.jpg|Spyro sitting and chatting with Gill Grunt. 62_magic_by_riptosdarkdragonair-d4mrvue.jpg|Spyro with the Eternal Magic Source. spyro vs.jpg|Spyro fighting his Anti-Skylander counterpart, Sparo. Magic.png|Spyro and some of the other Magic Skylanders (including Legendary and Dark Spyro). magic_by_nroc_nuika-d4qa175.jpg|Spyro and one of his friends, Twilight Sparkle. Tails_and_Spyro_by_Lord_Kiyo.jpg|Spyro with his best friend, Tails. Trivia *Theme Song *September 10th, Spyro's birthday, is the North American release date for Spyro the Dragon, the first game in the ''Spyro ''series. *Spyro's last name, Duskshine, is a common name for the male version of Twilight Sparkle. See Also *Core of Light *Magic Realms *Cynder Category:Skylander Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Element Changing Category:Canon Things